


Loki Rising

by Graphite_crumble



Series: The Chronicles of Gabriel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2.15, Gen, Season 2, Secret Identity, Tall Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_crumble/pseuds/Graphite_crumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel can't hide his true nature forever. Set just before the events of Season 2, episode 15, "Tall Tales"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Rising

**Author's Note:**

> My first supernatural fic. I just really loved the idea that Gabriel wasn't lying when he said he'd been there for 6 years. Please let me know what you think!

Gabriel pushed his cleaning cart along the wide corridors of Crawford Hall. He watched the students pass him by, conscious he was there but never really noticing him. It was odd for the Archangel to say he enjoyed his life as a janitor, but it was true. Cleaning felt honest and simple. It gave him an opportunity to study humanity without drawing attention to himself.

Even after centuries on earth, humans still fascinated him. The way they scurried about, chasing after such unimportant things. He observed the way they moved and spoke and dressed. The way their expressions changed when they thought nobody was looking.

He’d sometimes steal a glance into their minds, skimming the surfaces of their thoughts to find out what was going on behind those expressions. He was amazed at how well they hid themselves. The history student, 2 months pregnant and terrified of telling her boyfriend, who laughed and joked with her friends as if she didn’t have a care in the world. The loud-mouthed jock who was confused by his feelings for his male best friend. The ethics professor who was cheating on his wife with various young students.

Gabriel scowled at the last one, a bitter thirst for justice growing in his mind. He’d managed to keep the façade of humanity up for just over 6 years now. He wasn’t Gabriel. He wasn’t even Loki anymore. He was Richard Jones, the college Janitor. He had an apartment and a job. He had a dog he’d found in the alley beside his building one winters night and took pity on. He made small talk with his neighbours and went to staff parties. He’d assimilated.

Sure, he played the odd prank here and there. The lure of knocking people down a peg or two was always too much to resist. But nothing deadly. Nothing that would expose him. He liked his little witness protection program. He liked being ordinary and remarkably unremarkable. But he was an Archangel and the pull to punish the unjust wasn’t something he’d ever managed to successfully ignore.

Perhaps it was time to throw off the mask and become the trickster god once more. He liked to do so every few decades. He’d dole out some much-needed just desserts and pay a visit to some his favourite pagan deities before settling back into human life under another new name. An Archangel hidden behind a pagan god hidden behind a human. It was perfect.

Gabriel stowed his cart under the stairs and left for his lunch break. It was Wednesday, and that meant cheesecake at Fran’s Bakery, a couple of blocks away. He enjoyed having a routine. There was something so refreshingly dull about knowing what you were going to do each day. He’d miss that when he moved on.

As he made his way to the bakery, he toyed with the idea of punishing the ethics professor. The professor’s wife was a good woman. He remembered meeting her at the Christmas party. Her soul was pure and light and shone a little brighter when she spoke about her children. The Professor was a liar and a hypocrite. He made his money preaching about morality and yet he couldn’t keep it in his pants. His family deserved better.

It made Gabriel furious. In that moment, he made his decision. The ethics professor would face justice. And perhaps one or two other local douchebags who’s actions angered the Archangel. If he was lucky, he might not even have to move on. If he wasn’t, and he flagged a hunter’s radar, well, 6 years of mopping floors was enough for one century. The fools could never kill him anyway. They didn’t know what he really was. He’d simply fake his own death, collect his dog and the few belongings he had grown attached to and leave for somewhere new.

  
Gabriel strolled past a news stand and backtracked, a headline catching his eye. “I slept with a zombie!” proclaimed the headline of a trashy-looking tabloid. Gabriel grinned and took it from the shelf, a delightful plan forming in his mind. He paid the vendor and continued on his way, feeling excited. The trickster was back, baby.


End file.
